Galio/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Get behind me, Demacian! You may not have noticed, but I'm very large." - Outside the gleaming city of Demacia, the stone colossus Galio keeps vigilant watch. Built as a bulwark against enemy mages, he often stands motionless for decades until the presence of powerful magic stirs him to life. Once activated, Galio makes the most of his time, savoring the thrill of a fight and the rare honor of defending his countrymen. But his triumphs are always bittersweet, for the magic he destroys is also his source of re-animation, and each victory leaves him dormant once again. Colossus Galio's inception began in the aftermath of the Rune Wars, when refugees across the lands fled from the destructive power of magic. Some say that in the west of Valoran, a band of these displaced people were pursued by a vicious band of dark mages. Exhausted from days without rest, the refugees hid among the shadows of an ancient, petrified forest. The sorcerers that pursued them suddenly found their magic to be ineffective in the strange woods. It seemed the fossilized trees were a natural magic-dampener, and any sorcery used within them would simply fizzle upon casting. No longer helpless, the refugees turned their swords on the dark mages and drove them from the land. Some decided that this sanctuary from magic was a gift from the gods, others saw it as a fair reward for their terrible journey, but all agreed that this should be their new home. As years passed, the settlers crafted items of protection from the enchanted wood. Eventually, they found it could be mixed with ash and lime to make petricite - a material with a powerful resistance to magic. It would be the foundation for their new civilization, forming the walls of the new kingdom of Demacia. For years, these petricite barriers were all the Demacians needed to feel secure from the threat of magic within the borders of their homeland. In the rare event that they needed to settle a conflict abroad, their military proved fierce and formidable. But when their enemies employed sorcery, Demacia's roaming army had little to counter it. The elders of the kingdom decided that, somehow, they needed to take the security of their magic-dampening walls into battle. They commissioned the sculptor Durand to fashion some manner of petricite shield for the military, and two years later the artist unveiled his masterpiece. While it was not what many were expecting, the great winged statue Galio would become vital to the defense of the nation, also serving as a symbol of Demacia's might across Runeterra. Each time the army was deployed to face a magical threat, they would mobilize Galio. Using a system of pulleys, steel sledges and countless oxen, they would pull the great stone figure to the battlefield. The presence of that much petricite easily nullified almost any arcane attacks, giving the people who had once fled from magic the ability to face it head-on in open warfare. Many would-be invaders were paralyzed by the very sight of the awe-inspiring figure that loomed above the trees before them - the titan who 'ate magic' inspired a kingdom, and terrified those who opposed it. All the while, none thought to consider what exposing the statue to such untold amounts of arcane energy might do... The strange effect of those magicks would alter the course of history. Demacia had been mired in a grueling battle with Noxian forces in the Greenfang Mountains of northern Valoran. Unbeknownst to the Demacians, Noxus had assembled an elite group of warmages known as the Arcane Fist. As the invading ground forces pinned the Demacians in a great vale, the Arcane Fist bombarded them with crackling bolts of raw mystical power. To the Demacians' shock, the projectiles tore through Galio's anti-magical field. For thirteen days, the Demacian army was pounded by their foes, and those who survived felt their morale evaporating by the hour. Just when their spirits could be brought no lower, they heard the all-too familiar thunder of arcane explosions tearing through their ranks. But this time, the explosions were followed by a new sound. A slow, deafening rumble shook the vale, as if two mountains were grinding against each other. As a great shadow grew above them, the terrified Demacian troops shuddered, steeling themselves for death. "Shall we fight?" bellowed a deep voice from above. To the Demacians' astonishment, the sound came from the towering colossus at their backs. Galio was moving, and speaking, entirely on his own. Somehow, the accumulation of absorbed magic had given him life. The stunned onlookers gaped at the titan, struggling to make sense of what they were seeing. Before they could comprehend it, another blazing projectile descended toward the Demacian camp on the perfect trajectory to wipe out the few remaining soldiers. Galio threw himself in front of the troops, them, and absorbing the attack with his massive, stone frame. Galio turned toward the source of the projectile and spotted five tiny humans on the slopes of the neighboring mountain. "Enemy mages! Let us make violence!" shouted the colossus. As he bounded up the mountainside, the Noxians focused all their effort into a concentrated funnel of arcane energy that would have melted almost any stone in Valoran. But as the funnel dissipated, the mages saw that the titan remained standing, eyes closed and glowing warmly, as if he was drinking in the offending magic. Then, with an almost youthful enthusiasm, Galio continued up the slopes and the Arcane Fist into the craggy soil. As the remaining Noxian forces fled, the surviving Demacians erupted with cheers of victory. They were eager to thank the petricite sentinel that had saved their lives, but as quickly as he'd come to life, the fearsome protector had ceased moving, returning to the same pose he'd always held up on his pedestal. Back home, the bizarre tale of the living colossus was told in hushed tones by the few who had survived the Battle of the Greenfangs. But it was always received with silent incredulity, as one would the tales of a madman. Eventually, those who had witnessed the animation of Galio simply stopped talking about it, out of fear their sanity would be questioned. It became mere legend - perhaps an allegory invented in ancient days to help people through hard times. No one from the four corners of the kingdom would have believed that the colossus continued to see all that transpired around him. Even while immobile, he maintained his consciousness, longing to experience the visceral sensation of battle once again. Punching enemies with giant stone fists was thrilling, but being trapped in a gargantuan stone body, unable to move, was tragic. Forced to observe in silence, Galio watched the humans pass beneath him, paying him tribute year after year, like a distant, hazy dream. Though he knew very little about them individually, he began to feel as though he knew them as a people. It puzzled him to see them disappear one by one as time rolled on, seemingly replaced by new bodies with new lives of their own. He wondered where they went when they vanished. Perhaps they were sent away to be mended, as Galio was when he returned from a fight? After one of the many battles against the barbarians of the Freljord, Galio saw long columns of men carrying what looked like draped cots back into the city. As the procession filed past him, one of the coverings fell away, revealing the still, pallid face of a young soldier. He was a boy Galio had seen before, and the colossus could not understand why someone so bold would choose to be carried on a covered litter around the city. Galio began to realize the sorrowful answer to his question - unlike himself, the people could not be repainted, or have their damage easily repaired. Humans were frail, ephemeral creatures, and he now understood just how much they needed his protection. Fighting had been his passion, but the people were now his purpose. Since then, Galio has been able to join the fight only a handful of times, sometimes going centuries without moving. Magic is rarer in the world than it once was, and so he remains in his dormant state, observing the world through the murk of his waking dreams. The giant statue's greatest hope is to be blessed by a magic so powerful that he will never be forced to sleep again. Only then can Galio truly serve his purpose, to forever stand and fight as Demacia's constant protector. |-|2nd= "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance." - Long before the regulation of magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct - forged in the image of a gargoyle - kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, one nondescript day, a sad but determined yordle carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of the great to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to fight for the will of Demacia. |-|1st= "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance." - Long before the League's regulation of such magic, mages experimented with the creation of artificial life. Now forbidden, instilling golems with reason was once not so uncommon a practice amongst the more expert of craftsmen. One such visionary was the Demacian artificer, Durand. Peerless at crafting sentient beings, Durand's constructs served as tireless guardians for the border towns of his beloved city-state, affording them protection from their Noxian neighbors. For his own defense, however, Durand kept his magnum opus: Galio. This mighty construct forged in the image of a gargoyle kept him safe on his journeys, allowing him to perform his important work without fear of reprisal from those hostile to his homeland. That is, until dealing with his taxing sentinels finally roused the ire of the Noxian High Command. As Durand crossed the Howling Marsh with his masterwork in tow, he was set upon by Noxian assassins in force. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Galio looked on in horror as the murderers cut down his charge, executing him swiftly before vanishing back into the mists. Stripped of his reason for being, Galio despaired. For years he remained in solitude, standing vigil over the bones of the master he had failed to protect... a literal monument to his own everlasting shame. Then, on one nondescript day, a sad but determined yordle carrying a mighty Demacian crown stopped in the shadow of a great to rest. Hidden in plain sight from his unsuspecting visitor, Galio studied the forlorn yordle. She looked as though she too shouldered a tremendous burden. As quietly and as stoically as she had arrived, she departed in the direction of Demacia. This encounter lit a spark in Galio's eye. Remembering the cause that his master had died defending, Galio arose from his silent purgatory and followed in the wake of this brave creature. He had a new reason to live: to join the League of Legends and fight for the will of Demacia. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities Galio gains ( ) . |targeting = Runic Skin is a self-targeted buff. |notes = Runic Skin interacts with Galio's }} for bonus ability power}}) (Galio's ability power is also reduced for the duration) (Galio gains temporary ) and / (Runic Skin's magic resistance ratio increases to %|mr}} respectively) }} Galio fires a concussive blast at the target area, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and them for seconds. |leveling = % |range = | }} |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Resolute Smite is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |notes = |video = Galio QVideo old.ogv }} Galio grants the target allied champion or himself and for 4 seconds, healing himself for the duration every time the target takes damage (each subsequent healing tick is 20% weaker than the last one) |leveling = |hp}} | |hp}} }} |range = 800 |cooldown = 13 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Bulwark is a unit-targeted buff. * Bulwark has no cast time and does not interrupt Galio's previous orders. * will grant Galio bonus ability power}} when casting Bulwark on himself. |notes = |video = Galio WVideo old.ogv }} Galio unleashes a gust of wind in the target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and leaving behind a directional draft for 5 seconds. |description2 = Allies who step on the draft gain bonus movement speed if they travel in the target direction. |leveling = |leveling2 = % |range = 1180 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Righteous Gust is a direction-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |notes = Righteous Gust's bonus movement speed will stack multiplicatively while active. |video = Galio EVideo old.ogv }} Galio turns into a statue and channels for 2 seconds, gaining 50% damage reduction and nearby enemies (duration cannot be reduced) until interrupted or until the channel ends. |description2 = Galio bursts out of his statue form when the channel ends or is interrupted, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies (increased by 10% for each basic attack received from enemies, maximum 80%) |description3 = Idol of Durand's channel cannot be canceled by issuing Galio movement commands during the first seconds if at least one enemy champion is affected. For the channel's duration, Galio can use summoner spells and active ability items with no cast animation attached ( ) |leveling2 = | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Idol of Durand is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block the ability. |notes = * Idol of Durand's can only affect enemy units once for any given cast (will not be reapplied if prevented or blocked) * Idol of Durand's channel can be interrupted if affected champions possess enhanced basic attacks with hard crowd control attached ( , , ) |video = Galio RVideo old.ogv }} Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * Classic= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * * |-|Gatekeeper= ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Joke * * * ;Laugh * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Galio OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Galio Galio OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Galio Galio OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Galio Galio EnchantedSkin old.jpg|1st Enchanted Galio Galio HextechSkin old.jpg|1st Hextech Galio Galio HextechSkin old2.jpg|2nd Hextech Galio Galio CommandoSkin old.jpg|1st Commando Galio Galio GatekeeperSkin old.jpg|1st Gatekeeper Galio Galio DebonairSkin old.jpg|1st Debonair Galio |-|China= Galio OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Galio Galio EnchantedSkin Ch.jpg|Enchanted Galio Galio HextechSkin Ch.jpg|Hextech Galio Patch History ** *** Visual effects no longer time out before the damage ticks stop. ;V10.3 * ** Tornado duration increased to 2 seconds from . ''Tick count increased to 4 from 3. *** Tornado maximum damage increased to }}% per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}} from |health}}. Damage per tick unchanged. ;V9.17 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ;V9.15 * ** Cooldown now scales with cooldown reduction. ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.14 - July 18th Hotfix * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V9.14 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 20. * ** Cooldown is no longer reduced by 4 seconds every time Galio hits a unique enemy champion with an ability. ** Static cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 8. ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus magic resistance ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Gust base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Can no longer while charging. ** Charge can now be interrupted by hard crowd controls. ** Self slow reduced to 15% from 30%. * ** No longer remains in the realm it was cast in when entering/existing . ;V9.11 * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Minimum AP ratio increased to from . *** Maximum base damage reduced to from . *** Maximum AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.2 - January 25th Hotfix * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V9.2 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Gust base damage reduced to from . ** Gust AP ratio reduced to from . ** Tornado AP ratio reduced to }}% AP}} from }}% AP}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.24 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Gust base damage increased to from . ** Gust AP ratio increased to from . ** Total tornado damage changed to of target's maximum health}} from of target's maximum health)}}. * ** Windup before dash reduced to seconds from . ** Dash speed increased to 2300 from 1900. ** Now deals 50% reduced damage to non-champions. * ** The targeted ally no longer gains % damage reduction. ** Enemies hit in the center of the impact zone are no longer knocked up for seconds. All enemies hit are now knocked up for seconds. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 500 from 400. ** Mana growth reduced to 20 from 40. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from 7. * ** Is no longer incorrectly listed as a Mythic skin. ;V8.8 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.7 * ** *** Fade out VFX are no longer misplaced when ability is cast from lower to higher elevation change. ** *** No longer has redundant white trail VFX after using Justice Punch. ;V8.5 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.2 * ** Shield now correctly returns out of combat after falling off. ;V8.1 * ** Fixed a bug where his shield would expire, rather than refresh 12 seconds after taking damage. ;V7.24 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Deals between and magic damage, based on charge time. '' Deals damage.'' ** Fixed a bug where the taunt duration of partially-channeled W casts was sometimes shorter than intended. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 562 from 550. ** Health growth increased to 112 from 100. ;V7.21 October 26th Hotfix * ** AP ratio on gusts reduced to from . ** Tornado maximum health ratio reduced to from . ;V7.21 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Base damage on gusts reduced to from . ** AP ratio on gusts increased to from . ** Tornado maximum health ratio changed to | }} from . * ** Damage reduction now splits into separate values for physical and magic damage. ** Magic damage reduction now scales at | }}. ** Physical damage reduction now scales at | % per 100 AP}}}}. ** Base physical damage reduction reduced to % from %. ** Physical damage reduction MR ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.16 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Ally damage reduction reduced to % from %. ;V7.13 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 24 from 27. * ** Tornado base damage reduced to from . ** Tornado AP ratio increased to from . * ** Channel duration before jumping increased to seconds from 1 second. ** Hover time before dashing reduced by seconds. Total time to reach target unchanged. ;V7.8 * ** Recall particles no longer stretch back to the Spawning Pool. * ** Magic shield now properly recharges after he revives. * ** Fixed a bug where disconnecting during the cast of Hero's Entrance could cause Galio to be unable to target units and structures. ;V7.7 * ** Base damage reduced to level)}} from 5 level}}. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Tornado target maximum health ratio reduced to from . * ** If Galio disconnected while flying up during Hero's Entrance, he no longer loses the ability to attack units and structures after reconnecting. ;V7.6 - Rework * Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for , , , , . Tweaked splash artwork for . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 150 from 125. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from . ** Base armor increased to 27 from . ** Base health reduced to 550 from . ** Base mana increased to 400 from 369. ** Base health regeneration reduced to 8 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. ** Attack speed growth increased to from . ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 85. ** Mana growth reduced to 40 from 47. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth reduced to from . * - ** Every 8 seconds, Galio's next basic attack periodically deals level)}} magic damage to his main target and all enemies around it. ** Colossal Smash's cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds every time Galio hits an enemy champion with a new ability. * - ** Galio fires two gusts of wind that arc to either side before converging to the target area, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. ** Upon impacting with each other, the gusts form a tornado that for seconds, dealing % AP)}} magic damage every seconds to every enemy , capped at 50 per hit against monsters. ** ** seconds ** 825 * - ** Galio gains a shield that absorbs up to % maximum health}} magic damage, refreshing after not taking damage for 12 seconds. ** Galio begins to charge over seconds, himself by 30%, reducing incoming damage by and increasing Shield of Durand's radius over the duration. ** Galio all nearby enemies for seconds, with the duration increasing based on how long Shield of Durand was charged, up to seconds, and refreshes its damage reduction for 2 seconds. ** Shield of Durand cannot be interrupted by crowd control. Shield of Durand's cooldown starts on cast. ** 50 ** seconds * - ** Galio briefly dashes backwards before charging forward, stopping upon hitting terrain or an enemy champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and for seconds. ** 50 ** seconds * - ** Galio designates the target allied champion's location at the time of cast as his landing spot, channeling for 1 seconds, and dashes to them, reducing the damage they take by until he lands. ** Upon impact, Galio deals magic damage to all enemies and for seconds, increased to seconds at the of the impact zone. ** 100 ** seconds ;V6.8 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Movement speed changed to from . ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 369 from 319. ** Mana growth reduced to 47 from 50. ;V5.18 * ** Idol of Durand can't be cancelled by movement commands for the first 0.25 seconds of its duration if it strikes at least one enemy champion. ;V5.15 * **Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting assists. ;V5.12 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage amplifier increased to 10% from 5%. ** Maximum damage amplifier increased to 80% from 40%. ** Maximum damage increased to from . ;V5.6 * ** Cooldown changed to 1 seconds from 12 seconds at all ranks. ;V4.21 * ** Taunt duration is no longer reduced by crowd control reduction. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper, and Hextech Galio. ;V4.10 * General ** Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V3.11 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.150 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Can now be cast while channeling . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.138 April 23 Hotfix * (changes reverted on April 24) ** Damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Damage range increased to 600 from 575. ;V1.0.0.132 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.122 * Stats ** Base health increased to 435 from 410. ** Base armor increased to 17 from 13. ** Armor per level reduced to 3.5 from 4. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Projectile speed increased to 1300 from 1200. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Duration increased to 4 seconds from 3.5. ** Heal increased to from . * ** Damage reduction while channeling increased to 50% from 30%. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Will now correctly increase its damage when the damage taken is absorbed by shields. ;V1.0.0.118b * ** Damage range now matches the taunt range. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. ** Now applies the movement speed buff to Galio more quickly. ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Area of effect radius increased to 550 from 500. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Area of effect size and projectile speed increased slightly. ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Movement speed bonus increased to % from %. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Damage percent increase on hit reduced to 5% from 10%. ** Total damage cap reduced to 140% from 180%. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to 3.5 seconds from 4. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Ability power ratio decreased to from . ** Fixed a bug where its ability power ratio was inconsistent. ** Fixed a bug where casting would break an enemy's spell shield and then taunt them again. ** Fixed a bug where the taunt particle sometimes played on targets that blocked the taunt. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Particle now more properly represents the area of effect. * ** Taunt radius reduced to 500 from 520. ** Damage radius increased to 520 from 500. ** Adjusted team colored range circle to more accurately represent taunt range. ;V1.0.0.98 * Added * (Innate) ** Galio converts 50% of his total magic resistance into ability power. * (Q) ** Galio fires a concussive blast from his eyes, slowing and dealing damage to enemies caught near the impact point. * (W) ** Galio shields an ally champion, increasing their armor and magic Resistance, and restoring Galio's health each time that champion suffers damage. * (E) ** Galio claps his wings, unleashing a gust of concussive wind that damages enemies and leaves a directional draft in its wake that increases ally movement speed. * (Ultimate) ** Galio assumes the form of a statue, taunting nearby enemies and storing concussive energy as they attack him. Galio then bursts from his statue shell, releasing the stored energy to damage surrounding foes. }} Category:Galio Category:Champion history